


Be His Father

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Buck, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Eddie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad Eddie Diaz, Season/Series 03, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, they all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck gets a call from Carla late one night saying that Eddie is almost 2 hours late coming home, and that Christopher keeps asking for both of them. Worried, Buck goes to Eddie's and looks after Christopher. Until Eddie gets home and Buck finds out exactly what was keeping him out so late.





	Be His Father

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I didn't want to write this, but after some of the spoilers I've been seeing concerning Eddie I just couldn't not do it. Even if I'm not happy, I had to write my feelings. If you haven't seen the spoilers, and don't want to know, I'd probably avoid reading this.
> 
> For the bruises slot on Bad Things Happen Bingo

Buck frowns at the sound of his phone ringing. It's nearing 10:30. He can't think of anyone that would be calling him at this hour. It's even more confusing when he checks his phone to see it's Carla calling. 

"Hey Carla."

"Hey Buckaroo," Carla answers. "Sorry for calling you this late. I was just wondering if you'd heard anything from Eddie."

Eddie? Buck sits up a little straighter. "I haven't. Is he not home yet?"

Carla doesn't point out that she wouldn't be calling if he was. "He's not. He was supposed to be home almost 2 hours ago. I've tried calling but his phone just goes to voicemail. I didn't know if you'd heard anything."

"I haven't," Buck says, running a hand though his hair. "Do you know where he was going?"

"I don't, only that he was with that Lena." She doesn't sound happy about that. "I hate to ask you this, but I have to get home, and I can't just leave Christopher. He's been asking for you, anyway. Well you and Eddie. I just don't know what to tell him."

"I'll be right there," Buck says, already getting out of bed. He doesn't bother changing out of his sweats and t-shirt. He just grabs his keys and wallet and heads for the door.

Carla's waiting by the door when he enters. Eddie hasn't shown up in the time since he hung up with her. 

"I appreciate you coming like this," Carla says. 

"Yeah of course," Buck says. "I'm always going to be here for that kid."

"I know." She smiles and pats his cheek. "He's waiting for you."

Buck looks down the hall to Christopher's room. "He's still up?"

"He refused to sleep until he saw you or Eddie," Carla says. 

Buck sighs, "I'll take care of it. You get home."

Carla hugs him, "Don't you let him off easy. I know he's a good guy and loves that boy but…"

"I won't," Buck assures her. 

He watches her leave and then turns back towards the hall. With a sigh he heads towards Christopher's room. He's lying in bed, but his eyes are open and fixed on the door. He smiles when Buck walks in. 

"Buck!"

"Hey buddy," Buck says, sitting on the side of his bed. "I hear you were giving Carla a hard time about going to sleep."

“I want Dad,” Christopher says.

“I know,” Buck says. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon. Until then you get me. That’s not so bad, right?”

Christopher grins, “No. I like when you’re here.”

“I like being here,” Buck tells him. 

“Can you read me a story?” Christopher asks him.

“Sure buddy, what one do you want tonight?”

“I want… King Arthur!”

Buck smiles and grabs the book from beside Christopher’s bed, where’s made itself an almost permanent home. It’s one of Chris’ favorites. “Starting where we left off?”

Christopher nods, “Yeah!”

Buck reads, the words washing over them both. For a while, it’s just them, getting lost in the world of King Arthur and Merlin and their adventures. Christopher tries to stay awake, like he usually does when Buck reads him this book, but eventually his eyes drift closed and stay shut as his breathing evens out. Buck closes the book and sits there a moment, watching him. 

He runs a hand through his hair and smiles when Christopher leans into the touch in his sleep. “Goodnight Chris.”

Buck leaves Christopher to sleep and goes into the living room. He tries to watch TV, but nothing can keep his attention. He keeps thinking about Eddie, wondering where he could be. He tries his phone a few times but it always goes straight to voicemail. His worry grows the later it gets, and he finds himself calling Maddie, asking her to call around to see if she can find out if Eddie has been brought to the hospital or police station, knowing she’s more likely to get information than he is. There’s nothing. 

She tries to assure him that Eddie is okay, but Buck barely hears it. What could be keeping Eddie out so late and away from his son? 

It's going on 2 a.m. when the door opens. Eddie walks in and Buck's first thought is to worry at the state of him. He's bruised and bloody and walking with a noticeable limp.

He hasn't noticed Buck yet. "Carla I'm so sorry I'm late. I…"

"Carla isn't here," Buck says, unable to keep the anger from his voice as he stands from the couch. 

"Buck…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Buck asks, stepping closer to Eddie. "Huh? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I do and I'm sorry," Eddie says. He won't meet Buck's eyes. A noticeable difference in his behavior. "I just got caught up. Where's Carla?"

"She had to get home," Buck tells him. "She called me hours ago saying Christopher kept asking for you, and then me. She didn't know what to tell him. Not that I did either."

Eddie sighs, "I'll go see him."

Buck steps in front of him, putting a hand on Eddie's chest. "You're not going near him like this Eddie. What you're going to do is shower and get cleaned up. But only after you tell me where the hell you've been."

"Buck…"

"Don't," Buck snaps. "I don't give a damn how tired you are. You can at least give me an explanation since you left that little boy here wondering where his daddy is."

"I was with Lena," Eddie says, moving past Buck towards the bathroom. "She thought it would help to meet some people and let off some steam. It was only a little street fight."

"Street fighting?" Buck says, a little louder than he intended. He lowers his voice, aware of Christopher just down the hall. "You were street fighting?"

"It's not a big deal," Eddie tells him, though Buck can see a hint of doubt on his face. Good. 

“It would be to your son,” Buck says. He knows it’s a low blow, but he needs to get through to Eddie. “The little boy sleeping down the hall that loves and looks up to you. What would he think if he found out his dad was into street fights? If he had to see you like this? Or what if one night you went too far and didn’t come home at all, Eddie? What would happen with Christopher then? He already lost his mom, don’t make him lose his dad too.”

Eddie stands frozen, his eyes finally meeting Buck’s. He can see the anguish there. As if it’s all finally hitting Eddie.

“You don’t know what it was like out there,” Eddie says. “It was like… I was a different person. I could see and feel myself doing those things but I was trapped. I was fighting from the inside to get out, to stop, but I couldn’t. And once it was over. Once I realized what I’d been doing.” He closes his eyes, his face crumpling. “My first thought was of Christopher. I knew he couldn’t see me like this. Why do you think I stayed out so late? I couldn’t face him, Buck. I couldn’t… and then when I saw it was you here, and not Carla it was worse. I could handle her anger, but not yours.”

Buck doesn’t know what to say. It was easier being angry at Eddie when he was being defensive, but now? 

“Buck?”

Buck turns at the sound of Christopher’s voice down the hall. Apparently they hadn’t been quiet enough. 

“Yeah buddy, I’ll be right there.”

“I can go,” Eddie says. “Let him know I’m home.”

He goes to move, but Buck stops him again with a shake of his head. “No, I’ll go. One of us has to be able to look after that little boy, and right now that’s not you. Not like this.”

“Evan,” Eddie calls as Buck starts to step away.

Buck closes his eyes for a moment. It’s the first time Eddie has called him by his name. He always thought he’d be thrilled at the sound of it on Eddie’s lips, but right now it just adds to the ache in his heart. He turns his head to meet Eddie’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie tells him, the words coming out in a hoarse whisper. “I am. I…”

“I know,” Buck says. He reaches out and squeezes Eddie’s hand. He might be angry at him right now, but he can see how much he’s breaking. “We’ll figure this out after you get cleaned up, alright?”

Eddie nods, “Thank you.”

Buck turns away, his heart breaking at the quiet sob he hears from Eddie before he reaches Christopher’s room. He’ll deal with that later. Right now, Christopher needs him.

Christopher looks over at him when he enters, “Buck.”

“Hey bud,” Buck says, sitting next to him on the bed. “Everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” Christopher says. “I had a dream that you and dad were fighting.”

Buck runs a hand through his hair, “Everything’s okay, Chris.”

Christopher frowns, “Is Dad home?”

Buck isn’t sure what to say. He doesn’t want to lie to Christopher, but he knows if he says Eddie’s here that Christopher will want to see him, and he really doesn’t think he should see Eddie like that. 

“He’s sleeping,” Buck tells him, hating how the little lie feels on his tongue. “He had a long night, but you can see him in the morning, alright?”

Christopher nods, “Okay. Are you going to stay?”

Buck smiles, “Yeah. I’ll be here when you wake up. But you need to get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Christopher yawns and closes his eyes. “Night Buck. Love you.”

“I love you too, Chris.”

Buck kisses his forehead before standing up. He stops at the door, watching Chris for a moment. His body slowly relaxes as he drifts off to sleep.

Eddie is just stepping out of the bathroom when Buck closes Christopher’s door to just a crack. He holds a finger up to his lips and gestures down the hall to Eddie’s room. Eddie nods and goes without a word, leaving Buck to follow. 

He looks a little better now that he’s not so bloody, but there are still cuts and bruises marring his face. Eddie sits on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. Buck hesitates by the door a moment before moving to sit next to Eddie on the bed. 

He’s not sure what to do here. What Eddie even wants him to do. All Buck knows is he can’t leave him like this. Not when he clearly needs someone. Buck brings an arm up and puts it around his shoulders, letting out a breath when Eddie leans into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I fucked up,” Eddie mutters.

“You did,” Buck says.

“I let Christopher down.”

“He doesn’t know that,” Buck says. “All he knows is that his dad wasn’t home tonight and he missed him. But you can still make that up to him Eddie. What was it you said? That you’d never stop trying? So don’t. You just be there for him. Be his father. The man he needs you to be. The man I know you. And if something is bothering you, talk to someone. Talk to me. I’m here. I…”

Buck’s words are cut off suddenly when Eddie moves, kissing him firmly. Buck doesn’t even have a chance to really process it before Eddie is moving back. He ducks his head. 

“What was that?” Buck asks him.

“I believe people call that kissing,” Eddie says.

Buck sighs, “Eddie.”

“I figured I’d already fucked up so much tonight I might as well go for the one thing I’ve been denying myself,” Eddie shrugs.

Buck narrows his eyes, “You have horrible timing. And don’t think that just because you kissed me that I’m just going to let this go.”

“I love you,” Eddie says, surprising Buck further. He laughs bitterly and runs a hand through his hair. “I love you, and I almost lost you three times in not even 6 months, Evan. And it scares me. I already lost Shannon, and for those few horrible minutes I thought I lost Christopher. I can’t…” Eddie takes a deep breath. “I’m trying to be strong for my son. I am. He is the most important person in my life. I want to be the father he deserves.”

Buck runs a hand down his back, trying to think of the best way to approach this. His mind is screaming at him that Eddie loves him, but he knows that’s not the part he should be focusing on. Not with Eddie breaking in front of him.

“Hey,” Buck says, moving his hand up to squeeze Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s eyes meet his. “I love you, and I will do whatever you need me to do to help you, okay?” Eddie nods and sinks back into his arms. He rests his head against Buck’s chest as he cries. Buck stays there, doing his best to comfort him. 

“I just need you to be here,” Eddie whispers.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Buck assures him. “I’ve got you, Eddie.”

Buck knows this won’t be the end of it. Eddie has a lot to work through. But Buck isn’t going to let him go through it alone. He’s going to be there for him like Eddie has been there for him so many times before, being the strength and shelter that Eddie needs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Any kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
